


Javid Newsies Oneshots

by TheBroadwayJay



Category: Musicals - Fandom, Newsies, musical - Fandom
Genre: Javey - Freeform, M/M, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayJay/pseuds/TheBroadwayJay
Summary: This is a ship nobody asked for bUT I want to write for it
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Davey Jacobs, Javey, Javid, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. I don't need this

Based on events that take place during the movie.

***

"Slow down!" Jack wheezed as he struggled to keep up with Davey, who was out-running him several feet away. His prayer for the running to stop seemed to be answered all too quick as Davey came to a halt, making Jack nearly run into him, "Jesus, Dave! Watch it, would ya-?" He was interrupted as Davey grabbed the brunette by the wrist and tugged him around the corner of the brick building they had just paused by, slinking under a small over-pass before Jack yanked his hand away, "The heck do you think you're doin'!?" He hollered pushing Davey against one of the alley walls with a flat hand.

"Saving your flank, that's what." Davey scoffed, brushing Jack's hand away.

"I-" Jack pinches the bridge of his nose. Why did this boy have to be so complicated? He never gave Jack a moments peace, wether it were when they were together, or when David's image vividly swayed in the back of Jack's mind. This boy had really gotten under his skin- that or he was overthinking it- regardless, "You could's'a gotten us both in trouble! Then what?"

Davey scoffed, "I had a plan!"

"And what happens whens they finds out its you who helped me escape?" Jack glared. How could Davey be so dim-witted and brilliant at the same time? "Looks, I'm thankful for what you've done for me but I think you should go."

"Go?" Davey furrowed his brow, "I think what you mean is we should go! We've got a strike to-"

"You could have been arrested tonight, you still could be!" Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"Let 'em arrest me then!" Davey fought back with a glare.

Jack lifted his eyebrows, "And what about your family? Where's they goin'a get their money, huh?"

Davey grew quiet.

"You didn't think about it!" Jack hissed through glaring eyes.

"What, and you do an awful lot of thinkin'?" Davey took a step forward, causing Jack to take a step back, "My words fall out of your mouth, Jack Kelly! We've each got half a brain!" He continued to advance as Jack backed up.

"I-I'm frettin' for your family, need I remind you!" Jack swallowed nervously as Davey was getting dangerously close.

"And what about you? What'd'ya think? That somehow you not wanting anyone in your life suddenly makes it so nobody wants you in their life either?" Davey pressed a finger to Jack's chest, slowly pushing him back up against the adjacent alley wall.

"Oh please, everyone would manage swell without me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You- are just so- selfish sometimes!" Davey grabbed the front of Jack's shirt.

"O-Oh yeah, and what makes you say so?" Jack was finding it uncharacteristically difficult to find his wits.

"You're not fooling any of us, Jack, you care about us as if we's was family. And you think isolating yourself is the best thing to do? You're wrong." Davey still kept a firm grip on the front of Jack's shirt.

Jack found this even more distracting from the conversation at hand, feeling his collar fight around the back of his neck and his vest pulled forward with his shirt, eyes unable to beak contact with Davey's with the mere two inches of close proximity, "H-How do you know? Nobody needs me, they just thinks they do. Even Pulitzer. The woild's goin'a keep on toinin whether I'm here or a million miles away."

"Why do you think I came and got you in the first place?" Davey looked down.

"The strike needs to-"

"I can't- I'm not doin' this without you, Jack." Davey's face was stern.

Jack paused before taking Davey's wrist in an attempt to push his arm from his chest, only to find the other boy's grip stay, "Find another face for your strike then!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Davey scoffed, letting Jack go, "This isn't about the damn strike."

Jack fixed his collar before glancing up, "What could it possibly be about then?" He rolled his eyes.

"You!" Davey said this like it was obvious.

Jack genuinely flushed, "Pardon?"

"You said nobody cared about if you were here or there or- or whatever! Well-" Davey fiddled with the hem of his vest and then cleared his throat, lifting his chin, "Well, I do."

It took Jack a moment before he couldn't contain an amused smile on his features, "Has Davey got a crush~?" He teased, leaning forward from the wall.

Davey responded with a shrug and a scratch on the back of his neck.

This response surprised Jack in ways he couldn't put to words as he suddenly felt his face heat up and his throat grow dry, "Dave..?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Please, let's just go home."

"Home?" Jack took a step towards Davey, making him tense.

"M-My house, we can stay there for the night, okay?" Davey glanced over at Jack who simply nodded.

"Great, let's go." Davey responded quickly.

***

Jack found that he was only able to catch three hours of sleep before slipping out the window of the main living area and ascending the fire-escape steps outside the house, heading to the edge of the roof and leaning against the ledge that faced the moon. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he was abruptly interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. He flinched and whipped around to find Davey against the ledge across from him, "Christ, Dave! You almost made me fall off the building!"

"Sorry." Davey chuckled sheepishly, "Um...what are you doin' up here...?"

"Could ask you the same question..." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Touché." Davey sighed, mimicking Jack's movements.

Silence hung over them for several moments before Davey spine up, "A-About what I um- implied earlier-"

"Com'ere." Jack nodded to the spot beside him.

Davey hesitated for a moment before ambling over, leaning against the same ledge as Jack now, a foot away, "I-I um...I didn't mean to.."

"I didn't take you for a pansy, Dave." Jack sniffed.

"Excuse me?" Davey grew defensive.

"What?" Jack's eyebrows tilted up in confusion.

"It's- just don't call people that." Davey sighed.

Several moments paused before Jack took a step closer to Davey, "Why not?"

Davey flushed red, "I-It's- not the most pleasant of terms- 'specially when you're not...um...well, ya' know.."

"And if I am? Even just a little?" Jack turned to Davey.

"A-A little?" Davey's eyes met Jack's and they held their gaze for a moment before Jack began to lean down.

Davey let our a short gasp before taking a step back, "W-We, we shouldn't..."

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't do, Dave- this?" Jack swiftly moved an arm around the other man's hip, pulling him forward, "Isn't even one of the worst."

Davey's mouth grew dry as heat radiated from his face, "U-Um, Jack?"

"Mhm?" Jack leaned forward.

"A-Are you just doin' this because you're- curious about-"

Jack furrowed his eyes brows before grinning, "You've really got a knack for ruinin' the moment, huh?"

"W-Well- I-" Davey was interrupted as soft lips graced his own, if only for a few seconds before he felt Jack smile against his lips and lean back.

"Why do you think I ran towards ya' once I realized who was there to save me?" Jack grinned.

"O-Oh." Davey smiled gently.

"I do have to say though- seemed to be a more unconscious thing that I really didn't think would become of much- so consider me surprised."'Jack winked.

"O-Okay." Davey smiles shakily.

"Come on, I think I can get some rest now." Jack have Davey's hand a squeeze before letting it go and heading towards the stairs, pausing on his first step down to check if Davey was coming, he lifted an eyebrow as if to ask.

Davey seemed to realize this was indeed reality and snapped into it with a brisk nod, following Jack...fairly happy under the given circumstances and speed of things...he couldn't help but find a silver-lining to having joined a group of Newsies just as they would go on strike.


	2. Self Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to help Davey through risking his own reputation- in more ways than one.

Jack whistled to himself as he made his way down Second Street, glancing about the dark street. It didn't have many cars going down it at the moment as the sun had set a fair amount of time before. He had only two News Papers left in his hand, having sold the other ninety-eight that day. He had found himself not selling as well as usual, seeing as how his average was a two-hundred and to be home before night-fall. However, this was usually with the help of Les.

Unfortunately, the boy had fallen ill with the flu and was out of commission for until he found himself well enough to be out on the streets again.

It was a shame both for his health and both he and Jack's finances. He'd grown to depend on the short stack and was a bit out of practice without his help.

Jack let our a small sigh as he neared the gates with the large words of The World mocking him at the top. Perhaps he'd have spent more time glaring at the letters had it not been for a certain lengthy other that was currently sitting across the way in the square of the block, waving a news-paper with tired mumbles to the two people that awkward passed by him with a wave.  
Jack furrowed his brow and smirked in amusement before sliding his hands flat into his front pockets and striding over to the flustered boy, stopping a few feet away. He eyed the half-full stack of News-Papers behind him, "Quite the haul there, Davey." He mused.

"Jack," Davey sighed in somewhat relief, "Hey."

"Hey yourself- what's with the...?" Jack revered to the large mount of paper behind the boy.

Davey groaned and slumped down onto the brick ground beneath him, beside the newspapers, "I haven't even sold half my stack!"

"You didn't sell half your stack- you say it like fifty peeps will magically pop outta' nowheres." Jack snorted.

"They might..." Davey mumbled before shaking his head, "I'm just...worried about Les, and- it's so much harder without him."

"Probably doesn't help we split up today." Jack shrugged.

"You said it yourself, Les is the only one who need out of us two."

Jack flushed, "I never said nothin' of that!"

"Multiple times, yeah, you have." Davey reached for his stack of papers, hauling it onto his lap.

"Oh come on, Dave, you know it's only because...uh because...you know!" Jack waves his hand dismissively.

"I-" Davey huffed as he got to his feet with the papers, arms screaming in protest from how much they'd already been used waving the papers today.

"Need help?" Jack interrupted.

"You're not going to take any?" Davey half-joked.

"Day-old papes? Thanks, but even I won't stoops low as to sell those." Jack lifted half from Davey's pile and the boy gave him a grateful smile that made his heart do a small flip as they began to walk back towards their sleeping quarters. Jack looked down at the papers with an amused smile. He couldn't do this poor of a job if he tried...he considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "What's say we sell papes together tomorrow? If your kid-brother ain't back in business."

Davey's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "R-Really? Why?"

"Because I-" Care about you? Find it cute- find it funny you can only sell half your papers even with effort? Like the idea of spending time with- "You look pat'etic walkin' in with a whole stack of unsold papes."

Davey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Gee-wiz, thanks."

"Any time, Davey-Boy." Jack winked at the other who responded by looking down at the ground, "Hey, wait a moment-?" He paused outside the sleeping quarters, "Don't yous sleep at your own place?"

Davey sighed, "Yeah, but dad doesn't want me getting sick too. I'm the only one who can work."

"You'll be lucky if you find an open bed." Jack snorted.

"I'll just take yours then." Davey grinned.

Jack blushed, "Ah- um- you-"

"I-I'm kidding." Davey cleared his throat.

"Right, right- I knew- I knew that." Jack laughed awkwardly.

Davey entered the quarters first, met by a few pairs of eyes that soon left to look at Jack, all hollering welcomes along with a few for Davey himself.

"Jack? Are all those hours?" Crutchy sounded queasy as he looked at Jack's stack of Davey's papers, "That's...that's not good, Jack." He fretted, meeting the other's eyes.

"Yeah! What did you do? Try to sell to kids?" Someone hollered from the back of the room, earning a string of laughter from the room.

Davey's face turned red with embarrassment as he opened his mouth to admit they were his.

"Yeah, it was a slow day." Jack shrugged, "What can I say? Sometimes they bite- and sometimes they can't take enough time away from smellin' their money to use it." He grinned.

This caused more laughter to echo through the quarters as Jack made his way to his bunk, dropping the news-papers beside it, Davey pausing before doing the same.

"Tomorrow morning, we leave at six, got it?" Jack cocked eyebrow at Davey before climbing the short ladder to his bunk, sitting on the edge of it once he was up.

"That early?" Davey lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course that early, how else we supposed to get the preemo primo spots?" Jack snorted.

"A-Alright." Davey nodded.

Jack flopped down, closing his eyes, "Lights out- Racetrack, blow out them candles!" He slipped his vest off and shouldered his suspenders off as well before looking to Davey, still standing there, "G'night."

"Oh, u-um, G'night-" Davey began.

Race grumbled as he got out of bed to blow out any remaining light around the housing quarters, leaving the room in complete darkness.

Jack rested his head on his pillow before closing his eyes. His joints ached from how long he'd been working and how hard he'd tried to sell just to meet his daily quota. He prayed to all things holy and unholy that Les would be better soon- for his sake and for Davey's. As far as sales went, Davey was struggling along with Jack. Both of them relied not only on each other for sales, but for their third party member. Jack sighed quietly in his near-sleep. He was sure he could get along like this for until he got back into solitude practice or until Les rejoined them.  
Planning.  
It was something that always brought ease to Jack's mind. It was something that Davy had introduced to him during the Strike movement.  
And hearing a polite clearing of a throat beside him ear was not planned, causing Jack's eyes to snap open. It took a few moments for them to adjust in the dark to see Davey leaned over the edge of his bed with a sheepish grin.

"Dave? What are you doin'? Go to sleep." Jack groaned.

"I-I know, I would- but all the bunks are taken," Davey whispered, "Where do I go?"  
His voice sounded terrified and helpless.  
It reminded Jack that this would be Davey's first night in the lodging house. He remembered his, back when he was a little kid. Back when crutchy had less of a limp, they'd shared the top bunk, when he could climb well enough. Crutchy had done him a solid then, surely he could pass it on now, "Erm...you can come up here if you'd like."

Davey was thankful for the dark, in it hiding his beat red face, "P-Pardon?"

"Come on," Jack scooted over to one side, "Ladder's down there- do not snore or I will push you off the bed." He warned.

Davey swallowed nervously as he unbuttoned his vest, "W-Where should I put-?"

"Just throw it on the ground and lower your voice, lemme get some sleep." Jack huffed, turning over so his back faced Davey, "Night."

A few minutes later, the bunk squeaked as Davey climbed onto it, seemingly hesitating for a moment before flopping down beside Jack, facing his back.

Jack was immediately taken by surprise at their close proximity and the warmth of it. He felt Davey's arms crammed up against Jack's back and his knees fitting snug to the backs of Jack's knees. It made him feel tingly all over and- happy? Happy...  
Jack felt more than happy that Davey was here right now.

This was defiantly not the same as sharing a bunk with crutchy.

Jack only noticed a moment too late that he'd wriggled backwards, pressing closer to Davey.

Davey seemed a bit surprised but didn't protest, simply moved his arms to rest on his own sides to give Jack more room, allowing the taller to fit nicely against Davey's torso.

Jack could feel his breath coming quick and short. Davey was spooning him. Davey was spooning him and neither of them were doing anything but allowing it to happen.  
This made Jack smile widely and unintentionally let out a sigh of contentment as his whole body relaxed.

Davey shared the same smile before closing his eyes, sleep coming easier than ever with the warm feeling of another body clad to his own.  
His senses growing weaker, his arms unconsciously relaxed and fell from his side to lay lazily across Jack's side.

Jack flinched slightly as his eyes shot open with the sudden movement.  
He turned his head slightly to find Davey fast asleep. His eyes softened at how peaceful he looked and took the opportunity to gently reach a hand up to take Davey's, pulling it closer to his chest and, in turn, pulling the other brunette closer to him until he could hug Davey's wrist close to his chest. He fiddled with the fabric of the other boy's long sleeves for a moment before growing sleepy once more, allowing his eyes to close. He couldn't have felt happier if he'd won the lottery this second as he slowly let sleep overcome him.

Jack was woken up by the sound of snickering and his eyes flickered open to find a crowd of boys surrounding his bunk, "The hell are you all-" He began to move, but was stopped by a complaining whine from a sleeping Davey who pulled him closer, their legs and arms tangled together.

Jack could feel the heat radiating off his face as he shrank into Davey's embrace.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Jackie?" Race cooed.

Jack glared before a smirking, "A boyfriend actually, Racetrack, get it right."

This seemed to surprise the entire group of gathered boys as they gasped and murmured.

"Ah, whatever. Just tell him it's time to wake up." Race hissed before shouldering his way out of the crowd, who soon followed him other than a lingering few who winked and cooed at Jack.

"Aw shut up and get to work." Jack grumbled at them, refusing to meet their gaze. He was then taken by surprise as he felt Davy nuzzle his face into the back of his head, making him squeak slightly at the feeling of his cold nose against his neck.

"We'll cover for ya, Jack." Crutchy giggled.

"Just go." Jack groaned.  
Once the others had left, however, he found himself shifting closer to Davey.  
Who, when he awoke, found himself equally surprised, and equally content, with the situation.


	3. McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Davey just freaks out because the ice cream machine at McDonalds is broken so god forbid, he tries to impress Jack with how he can be a strong boyfriend and stand up for him but...well, it's Davey

Request idea by @edgy_space_prince  
(Requests OPEN!)  
***  
Davey walked awkwardly beside Jack, hands in the pockets of his carmel colors jeans, back slightly hunched, making him just a tad bit shorter than Jack for a change.

Jack seemed to notice this as he cocked an eyebrow towards the other, smirking in amusement, "Well, don't it feel nice to be the right height for me age then."

Davey snapped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly, "Oh- um, yep," He offered a quick and nervous smile.

Jack sighed and used his shoulder to gently bump Davey's, "Come on, Dave, we's been friends for longer than the sun's been burning-"

"-That's not true, but okay-"

"So this'll be just like any other time we've hung out." Jack grinned.

"Except it's not...I have to act- better- like...like a real..like with real gaul and not just...me." Davey continued to shuffle his feet along the sideways as they neared the giant, glowing yellow "M" which marked their destination.

"Davey, I like you for you." Jack smiled.

Davey nodded slightly, "It's just that..." He paused, "The expectations are different and the standards are higher- speaking of which, I should probably not have my back hunched." He muttered, straightening up.

"Gah! Now I'm short again!" Jack gasped dramatically, throwing a hand over his forehead. This only earned a quiet chuckle from Davey who was already beginning to hunch over again from stress alone. Jack thought a moment before gently swinging his arm around the brunette, "In the words of a wise friend 'o mine- lighten up, nobody died."

Davey flushed before snorting, glancing up at Jack playfully, "Is that what you're aiming for?"

"There he is!" Jack socked Davey in the shoulder, "See Dave, just pretend like this is- like this is a normal, ordinary day between us two."

"But...I don't want it to be just...an ordinary day between us two." Davey mumbled quietly.  
Jack blushed slightly before kindly smiling, moving his arm that was currently around Davey's shoulders and opting to hold his hand instead, "Of course you don't. Hey, look, seeing as how-" Jack paused a moment as they neared the entrance to the McDonalds, "Well, who really asked out who?"

Davey thought a moment before grinning, "I think it kind of slipped out for the both of us. And we mutually agreed to-"

"To get some grub!" Jack hollered in excitement as they entered the McDonalds, tugging Davey along with him.

Davey quietly obliged, still on edge from the whole situation, but at least a bit at ease that Jack was helping to guide him through it. They paused behind a line of about three sets of people, all of who they surprisingly didn't know- well, surprising for Jack.

Jack was a fairly social student at Pulitzer University, which was an interesting match for him to have become friends with Davey in the first place, considering that they were stark different in contrast. While Jack enjoyed attending almost all the school events, befriending his teachers and peers, Davey opted a more subtle approach. He did his school work well and right to earn his teachers' favors, and only spoke to his peers when necessary, as to not cause any trouble to them.

However, that hadn't been the case when he met Jack Kelly. Well, he said met like it was his choice, it wasn't exactly. They'd been in the same English class for the entire semester without speaking before they were assigned to the Semester's end project. At first, Davey had found Jack quite a bit annoying. He spoke more than he worked and most of the time Davey could hardly understand him. He learned to block Jack out most of the time when he needed to really focus on their project but couldn't help but listen when Jack brought up the moon on one occasion.

"You ever think about how tiny our lives are?" Jack had began.

"Meaning?" Davey always opted for a one word reply to most subjects as to engage socially but not expend more words than he had to.

"Well, think about it like this- the moon ain't too far away, but if you's is standing on the moon and you see Earth...and all that space around ya'...endless amounts of darkness with little dots o' light here and there and you can see them lights so close and so far...well, Earth is just one part of it."

Davey had no idea you could fall for someone with one sentence but Jack Kelly had just managed to pull that on me.

"I agree." Davey grinned, looking up and making eye-contact with Jack, which seemed to catch him off guard, "I guess it's up to us to make our lives meaningful enough that..."

"That we can seize the day." Jack nodded with a grin.

Davey chuckled, "Yeah."

After that, the two had found themselves talking more, really understanding what the other wanted to achieve in their life and what they were missing- and how they could fix that. All of it had been easily fixed with the other's company, until they'd come to the conclusion that friendship just wasn't cutting it.

Their confessions didn't come out as they would in, per say, a movie, no, it was hardly a grand gesture- but more of a conversation. Slowly moving through each topic until they determined that yes, they liked each other, and yes, they were free friday night, and yes McDonalds was romantic gosh darn it.

Which now had them here, next in line to order, Jack's calloused hand holding Davey's jittery one, still nervous under the circumstances.

"What're you going to get?" Davey had found questions the easiest way to start a conversation, not that it didn't usually flow smoothly with Jack.

"Mm...I think I'll get two cheesburgers and an oreo McFlurry." Jack nodded surely.

"Coool.." Davey nodded awkwardly. He shouldn't have asked a question in which the answer didn't quite matter to him one way or another- that is, until they reached the counter.

"And you? Jack whispered to Davey as the cashier greeted them.

"Me? ...Oh! My Order!" Davey cursed quietly, "Um..Fish Filet combo." He whispered to Jack who nodded.

"No Ice Cream?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Should I be getting ice-cream..?" Davey murmured.

"It's fine, we can just split mine- be all romantic like that." Jack grinned teasingly.

Davey rolled his eyes in amusement before Jack cleared his throat to order.

"Ah, alright- um, me and uh- yeah," Jack cleared his throat, he knew Davey wasn't a fan of ordering food, having to talk with the cashier for longer than he had to, so Jack was more than happy to order for the both of them, "Could we get a...fish filet combo and a number two with an Oreo McFlurry?"

"Okay." The Cashier nodded before pausing, "I'm sorry, our Ice Cream Machine is actually broken." She hummed in fake-apology, seemingly used to this.

"Oh, alright, that's fine-" Jack began.

"No- no it isn't-"Davey squeaked before turning to the lady with a polite sigh, "How can it be broken? How do you break a machine that you use everyday? And why so often?" He looked accusingly at the cashier.

Her eyebrows lifted, not expecting a Karen to be present in the meek boy who stood beside Jack, "I'm sorry sir, we just-"

"W-Well maybe next time you uH- I'm-" Davey grabbed Jack's hand and whipped around and stalked out of the restraunt with Jack who looked at him like he'd just killed somebody.

Davey stopped a few feet away and crumbled to the curb, slumping his head into his hands, "That was so mean of me, why did I- why did I do- I'm sorry, Jack, this is just going awful." He groaned.

"Hey, come on Dave.." Jack sat beside the boy, "That was a bit um...extreme but- hey, maybe we should just go to my house?"

"But then the date's a bust." Davey reared up, "I didn't mean to lash out it was just-" He sighed, "I wanted this to go well and...I've never been out with someone like this before...I want to be confident like you...and- well, look how that turned out."

"Dave, you just got too many things piled on you at once and-"

"I don't want you to think of me as a violent person, I'm just anxious and- and I wanted to be confident like you and-" Davey was interrupted by Jack's laughter.

"Davey, you were acting like a little kid who was trying to impress an older sibling's friend, it was horrific but cute." Jack flushed with a chuckle.

"I-I meant what I said!" Davey argued, face beat red, "Why are their ice cream machines always broken? I have half the mind to work there just to find out!"

"Beats me." Jack sat down beside the other, "But no, I'm not going to think of you differently because you had a tantrum in McDonalds." Jack smirked.

"Jack! I didn't mean it!"

"You just said I meant what I said not two seconds ago." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm just- trying to do what I think is right- boyfriends are supposed to be protective a-and stand up for their counter part and- god, that was so stupid."

"B-Boyfriend?" Jack swallowed nervously.

"Oh-" Davey shrank down, "Oh, geez, Jacky, I didn't mean-"

"No, no- it's fine." He took Davey's hand and laced their fingers together, "I could use a man to yell at folks who can't get me no ice cream."

"I am never doing that again, that was mortifying." Davey groaned.

"Well, it was nice to see a fiercer side of you for a change, Dave." Jack winked.

"Don't get used to it." Davey huffed.

"Just learn to...use it towards worth while things...not trying to impress me with ice cream." Jack snorted.

"I said I didn't mean it!"

"And that you did, which is it?" Jack chuckled.

Davey shook his head and turned to Jack, "I want to be good for your and go on good dates...I just...suck at them. I wanted to get it down this time so I could be prepared for everything in the future but-"

"Well, like I said, let's just go to mine and playing games or sumn." Jack smiled.

"But that's not...a date-"

"Who says what is and isn't a date? If going out isn't your thing, Dave, dates aren't the only part of a relationship. We can have just as much fun at home and just go out every once and awhile."

"I don't deserve you, Jack Kelley." Davey sighed.

"Damn straight." Jack ruffled Davey's hair teasingly.

"Heeey." Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're right, damn gay!"


	4. Flaming Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ignores Davey and has to face the consequences.

<>  
***

Jack looked on quietly from where he stood outside the lodging house, he hadn't gone in yet, he wasn't ready. He wanted to brood just a bit longer before going.  
Part of him hoped that Davey would pass by, ask him what's wrong- but then he remembered that couldn't really tell him. No, he wouldn't.  
No matter how much he longed for Davey's attention, it was just the thing that he didn't need.  
His heart ached every time he saw the boy and it just wasn't healthy.  
Every time he thought he could talk to about it, his fears got the best of him.  
What if Davey shut him out? What if he told the others? What if they shut him out?  
So, he figured that his best option was to cut Davey off before Davey could do that to him first.

It had been going fairly well, he was able to avoid the other most of the time...but the troubled looks that Davey gave him whenever he caught Jack's eye almost made him cave in right then and there.

Crutchie knew about this whole ordeal- of course he did, he was practically Jack's brother, how could he not? He'd told the boy to just talk it over with Davey, as Davey was a rational person who would come up with a rational solution for the situation.

But Jack wasn't much for talking.  
Any words he might have probably came from Davey at one point or another. He'd become so accused to being around the other that being alone again seemed foreign. He longed just to see the other's Dark hair and concerned looks, specifically structured for Jack's actions.  
He longed for it so much that he forgot how terrifying it would be to see it when he finally walked through the lodging house doors and there stood Davey, among Crutchie and a few other guys, talking.

At Jack's entrance, they all looked over and Jack made the mistake of catching Davey's eye.  
He could see the shape of his name escape the lips of Davey Jacobs in a silent plea and he began to back up towards the door, before running into Race and Mush who fixed him with glares.

"What is this?" Jack sneered, turning on the group of boys who stood by a self-conscious looking Davey.

"I told them not to, Jack-" Davey began before Race interrupted him.

"We sees you been ignoring Davey over here." Race growler, "Why's that?"

"I'm not ignoring Davey, what're you, nuts?" Jack scoffed, lying through his teeth.

"Jack..." Crutchie's plea came out quiet and Jack genuinely glared at him. Only for a second before they both looked at their feet.

"Wanna let us in on it or are you just going to keep dancin' around him like he's a bad headline?" Race sniffed.

"I'm not- forget it! Y'all are crazy, I can find somewhere less crittersizin' to sleep tonight." Jack began to push through Race and Mush before they grabbed him by his arms and began dragging him towards the back of the house.

"Hey! Hey! Let up! Get your hands offa me!" Jack thrashed about but couldn't get their arms to break away as they neared the water heater room.  
Jack was gently throw in there before he felt a weight land on top of him and the door slam.

"And it ain't getting unlocked until yous two talk this out!" Race yelled from the other side of the door.

"Two...?" Jack began to blush profoundly as he felt the weight on top of him move. The sliver of light below the door was just enough for him to recognize the outline of Davey and he scrambled backwards, "Dave! What are you-"

"I- this wasn't my plan, Jack, I swear- I was just- I was just asking Crutchie.."

"Asking Crutchie what?" Jack growled.

Davey rolled his eyes in the darkness, "You know what!"

"Sure I do." Jack began looking around for a light, "It's black as night in here, where's the light switch?" He began feeling around the walls.

"Jack! You haven't spoken to me in a week!" Davey argued.

"Well, what a coincidence. I don't see you speakin' to me either." Jack grumbled.

"That's because every time we meet eyes you go running around another corner!" Davey fumed.

Jack felt guilt pool in his stomach as he heard the genuine anger in Davey's voice, "Y-Yeah, and why do you care so much, eh? Les not enough company now?"

"I'm allowed to care about more than one person, Jack! And I can- I can want your company even if I has Les." Davey balled his fists up.

Jack felt three switches along the wall, "One of these ought to be it..."

"Jack, listen to me!" Davey demanded.

Jack fell silent for a moment before mumbling something quietly to himself.

"Care to share with the class?" Davey growled.

"You shouldn't be spending so much time and energy on me, Dave. You can make more friends just as easy-"

"No, I can't!" Davey's voice rose, "Maybe it's easy for you but-"

"Then guys out there seems pretty concerned about your feelings." Jack snorted.

"But they're not you!" Davey's blood boiled.

Jack felt his heart do a little flip, like it always did when he saw Davey, but this time it was stronger, and continued more longing than he'd ever felt.

"Jack!"

Jack snapped back into reality and the intense longing turned to intense loathing, "Just shut up!" He flipped all three switches on- the light did turn on, but so did the boiler.  
The boiler.  
Something never used for the Newsies, for hot water was a luxury they couldn't afford. So, naturally, things had been stored in this room- flammable things.  
And with the heating regulation not working on the boiler after not being used for several years, the intense heat blasted from it.  
"Davey!" Jack shouted as he caught sight of water spewing from it. He lunged for the other boy and shielded him up against the wall with his own body, the boiling water scorching his vest and soaking through to burn the skin.  
"J-Jack-" Davey's voice cracked as he moved his hands to the boy's hips, steadying him as he shook in pain, "Y-You- why did-"

"We have- have to get outta here Dave-" Jack wheezed.  
Dave nodded and helped him to the door, pounding on it, "Hey! Let us out!" He cried.

Race looked at Mush from where they currently played a card game on the floor, "They sounds pretty angry to me- you suppose they need another minute?"

"Or two!" Mush chuckled, earning laughs from the other boys surrounding them.

"They're not answering." Davey panicked.

"D-Davy-" Jack pointed a shaky finger to where a fire had lit old records aflame that were pressed against the heat of the metal boiler, which was nearly growing red with the heat.

Jack continued to shake, looking up at Davey, "I'm sorry..." He murmured as the walls began to light up, the old wood burning fast as it neared them.

"You're okay- it's okay- w-we'll be fine- they'll see the smoke if it-" Davey coughed, "Comes out-"

"Davey-"

"Jack, don't say anything, we're going to be fine-"

"Davey, really-"

"It's okay, you're forgiven, I'm sure whatever you're going through is-"

"Dave...I think I love you." Jack whispered out, just above the crackling of the flames inside.

Davey stared down at Jack with wide eyes before he caressed his cheek and look at him, seeing tears of sadness and guilt prickle at the corner of his eyes, "We're going to be okay, Jacky, I swear- just- sit down here-" Davey set jack in the floor, away from the flames that threatened to burn them. The smoke was getting thicker and closer.

Davy began to kick at the door, "Let us out!" He yelled. Only to hear small snickers.

"You think this is a joke?" Davey screamed, continuing to pound on the door, "There's a fire!"

"Sure there is, Davey!" Race laughed.

"Oh for god's-" Davey felt Jack slump against his leg as the pain and smoke became too much for him. He began coughing as smoke neared his face and fell into his lungs. "J-Jacky-" He whispered, bending down to hold the boy in his arms, squeezing him tightly, "Hang tight, I-" He coughed before pounding on the door again.  
He took in a deep breath, holding back a cough before he let out one last scream, "GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"Did Davey just-"

"Davey just swore-"

"Do you think-"

"Fuck there must be a fire." Race cursed and scrambled to his feet, running to the door and grabbing the metal handle to open it, the door successfully opening but not without a screech from Race as it burned his hand.

Davey and Jack came tumbling out along with a wave of smoke and walk of fire that fueled higher with the new oxygen.

"Guys help!" Race called and nearly every one of the present newsies rushed forward to pull Jack and Davey out of the fire while others began to pump water into the tub which they carried over to the boiler room, tossing into it until the fire was successfully burned out. It went fairly fast with near to forty boys helping get the fire out.

Davey's eyesight began to grow clearer as the fresh air hit him and he blinked dust from his eyes. He immediately looked around the bustle of boys for Jack, "Where..? Where's-?"

"He's over heres." Crutchie hobbled over to Davey, helping him up and ironically helping him walk over to the mass that was Jack, on his side while the other boys poured water on his arms.

"He's burned- on his back-" Davey wheezed out, falling to his knees weakly beside the boy who groaned out in pain.

"You heard the man, take his vest off! Move!" Race ordered.

"Wait, no-!" Davey sputtered, halting four boys who'd already reached to help Jack, "The clothes c-could have stuck to his body, we need to be careful."

Mush nodded from where he stood as he began delicately unbuttoning Jack's vest with the help of speaks before they carefully took it off his back.

Davey winced as he saw blood soaked through Jack's flannel, "L-Let me help me with this one, it's going to be," He coughed out, "Tricky."

"Are you sure you're up for it Davey?" Crutchie fretted.

"I'm better off than he is." Davey cleared his throat and reached for Jack's flannel, carefully unbuttoning it before taking it off his arms. With it shifting against his back, Jack hissed out in pain, slowly gaining consciousness.

"This is going to hurt, Jacky." Davey frowned, "Can you handle this?"

"What? ...You undressing me, Dave? I think I'll-" Jack couched hardily, "-Rather enjoy it." He joked with a small grin.

The other boys looked in slight confusion about what had been said in the room but Davey just smiled with a nod, moving his hands to gently begin to strip the blood soaked cloth from Jack's back.

Jack let our a shriek and threw his body away from Davey, "Christ, Dave!"

"I told you, it's going to hurt." Davey frowned.

"Just- just be careful, I-" Jack screamed again as Davey gently began to remove the fabric, causing Jack to back away once more.

Davey sighed sharply and turned to Mush and Specs, "Hold him down, would ya?"

Jack protested for only a moment before being restrained by the other boys.

"Keep a firm grip, he's going to move a lot-"

"Just tell me when-" Jack shrieked as half the fabric was swiftly ripped from his back. He tugged away from the other boys to no avail.

"Just one more tug-"

"Dave please..." Jack cried out, "Dave this-" He was silenced as Davey planted a kiss to his cheek.

"Just focus on me." Davey whispered.

"Foc- focus on-" Jack practically melted as Davey began to pepper the side of his head with kisses, making him grin stupid and get caught completely off guard when Davey ripped the rest of the fabric from his back.

"MOTHER OF GOD-" Jack yelled in a shrill voice.

"Now we have to bandage it and put some ice on." Davey sighed.

"You mean put cloth back on to the wound?" Jack groaned.

"Well we'll clean it first." Davey shifted in front of Jack as the other boys left to go get bandages and ice along with clean rags and soap.  
Davey reached forward and caressed Jack's cheek. He cocked an apologetic eyebrow as if to prompt Jack to speak.

Jack paused before sighing, "I just didn't..." He coughed, "I wasn't sure how to express...how I felt- or- or if it was right at all...and I didn't want you hatin' me for it.."

"Hate you?" Davey's eyes softened and he gently stroked Jack's cheek, "Jack that's crazy."

"Well, I didn't know that." Jack grumbled.

Davey leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, making the boy smile, "Well," He pulled back with as equally smitten of a smile, "You do now."


	5. Sexuality AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world in which your sexuality is revealed by a pride flag on your chest when you turn 18

(original idea by very_gay_nugget on Tik Tok)

***

Davey hadn't expected much out of his life. He expected to get a good education, find a wife to settle down with after getting a well-paying job and have a kid or two, depending on what his wife wanted. He never thought anything would change enough to derail him from this plan that he'd had laid out for him since practically his birth.

However, the first thing to go was his education. Not entirely, just as long as it took his dad's arm to heal. He'd come back recently from the hospital only to find out that, without a functioning arm, he'd been fired from his job.  
This left Davey as the working man of the house, who had to now find a job with Les.  
Becoming a Newspaper boy seemed to be the safest job that two kids of their age could find. With Les at age ten and Davey at seventeen, not many other occupations were open to both ages.  
And that's where the second thing to go came in. Except it wasn't one thing, it was slowly everything.

Jack Kelly.  
The boy who'd taken Davey and Les under his wing and over the course of the next few weeks would lead a strike with the boy of whom had never imagined his life could become so exotic.  
But Jack made it exotic.  
He showed Davey that life could be fun.  
And Davey who taught Jack that life could also be coordinated.

They bounced well off each other, they could talk easily for hours on end, got along fine, disagreeing constantly but never ending their arguments unkindly.

If Davey could choose anyone to spend his free time with, it would always be Jack.

The only issue was the feelings that Jack gave him.  
Davey wasn't exactly sure how to identify them...or, rather, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to.  
Every time he saw Jack, his heart skipped a beat and a smile graced his features.  
From if their hands brushed when they were passing papers to each other or when they just spent the night up on the roof of the lodging house sometimes, Davey felt special.  
But he knew he shouldn't.  
He knew he shouldn't allowed whatever this feeling towards Jack grow because he'd seen the other boy's chest, where his head lay, and the rectangle he bore on his skin printed with blue purple and pink.  
He couldn't lead on a boy that had the potential of liking him. It would be cruel. Especially when Davey knew he had to receive a black and white flag. He had to. It was in his plan. To lead a normal life...nobody would hire him if his flag showed anything else.  
So, he couldn't fall for Jack or else he might lose his chance at a normal life...and he didn't want that.  
He wanted a normal life, a good life.  
One where he and Jack...they could be friends.

Davey found it hard to keep his emotions at bay as he leaned against the wall that faced the the moon atop the lodging house roof, Jack there beside him.

Jack sighed, "Dave...you think I'm smart?"

Davey was caught off guard by the question, "Yeah...why?"

"I dunno', it's just...you've got yourself this fancy education and I've only got the streets to teach me which way is up and down."

"Books aren't the only source of knowledge, Jacky." Davey murmured.

"Yeah? Then what makes me smart if I don't got books." Jack chuckled.

"You're a leader...you know how to get people on your side because you know what they want to hear. Emotions, Jack, you can read them clear as day and you know how to respond to others when they're feeling those emotions. That's smart. And- you can find a good headline quicker than any of us. You know how to use what you've got your advantage. That's pretty smart if you ask me."

Jack flushed with a small nod.

"Did someone say you weren't smart?" Davey murmured.

"Just me." Jack sighed, looking up at the late night sky, "Don't you have to be home a particular time?"

"Not tonight, Sarah and mama have an extra shift and papa's out with his friends, so nobody's home to let Les and I in until later."

"After midnight? Because the clock's about to strike here, Dave." Jack chuckled.

Davey panicked, "That means- in less than an hour- I'll be eighteen."

"That's right." Jack nodded.

There was heavy silence between them for several minutes until Jack grinned, "So, birthday boy-"

"It won't be my birthday for another half hour." Davey snorted.

"Alright then- almost birthday boy...what're your plans for tomorrow? Considerin' you's is going to be eighteen, it's an important date." Jack's eyes seemed to glimmer suspiciously.

"Probably have cake with my family." Davey said simply.

"That's it?" Jack chuckled.

"That's all we do for birthdays." Davey shrugged.

"No...special thing for eighteen?" Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Yous remember a few months ago when the fellas threw me a party for my eighteenth, I'm sure they'd do the same for you."

"That was because of- that was different." Davey gripped the wall awkwardly.

"Why's that?" Jack side-stepped closer to Davey so their arms touched accidentally, but neither pulled away.

"It was to support you- for- you- you know-" Davey pointed to his chest where there was currently only a light gray rectangle, as it had been since birth- and it would be until tomorrow.

"Dave, whatever you get is worth celebrating." Jack smiled kindly.

Davey flushed, "N-Not if it's normal."

Jack flinched and their arms were no longer touching, "Normal?"

"You know what I mean." Davey sighed.

"No. No, I don't think I do." Jack's eyes had narrowed into a slight glare.

Davey sighed, "I mean- if I like girls-"

"Then somehow that's more normal than if I don't?" Jack scoffed.

"That's not what I meant-" Davey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, but it's what you said." Jack's voice raised.

"Does this even matter!? I don't like guys, Jack! Some stupid flag isn't going to change that!" Davey snapped as he turned on Jack who's eyes went round, "I'm not like you!"

"I see how it is." Jack scoffed, taking a step back with the shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davey fought to keep his voice steady.

"You think- Christ, Dave! You just have no- no sense, do ya'?" Jack's blood boiled, "You don't like boys? Explain to me- explain to me why you'd- why you're always hangin' around me and-"

"We're friends-"

"You never leave my side, Dave! When my hand- when my hand touches yours, not once have you pulled away!" Jack put his hand up with emphasis.

"I-I want a good life and liking some s-stupid boy like you is not going to give me that!" Davey snapped.

Jack's expression went from angry to hurt, "Yous- you said I was smart, Dave-"

Davey immediately regretted what he'd said, "I-I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Stop- just- just stop, stop sayin' what you don't mean, Dave, just-" Jack turned away sharply to keep Davey from seeing the tears forming in his eyes, "Figure it out. And don't talk to me until yous do." He briskly made his way towards the door that led down back into the lodging house.

"Jack-" Davey took in a sharp breath before crumpling down against the wall, covering his face with his hands. What had he done? The one person that had actually begun to fit into Davey's life had now been brutally torn from it and it was his fault.

A small voice inside his head told Davey it was for the best. He didn't have to worry about the feelings that Jack Kelly had bestowed upon his chest.  
His chest-

Davey's head snapped up.  
It had to be at least midnight by now, right? It-  
He hesitated as he reached for the collar of his shirt.

All these feelings.  
These feelings of free-falling, heart-spinning moment that Jack gave him just by standing near him. They were going to go away now, they had to, once he looked down and saw that it had all been in his head that it had all-

He pulled his shirt down to see the gray rectangle was gone-  
And it's place was-

"No-" Davey whispered, clutching his shirt tightly, "No- no, it can't-" His voice cracked.

A rainbow flag shone bright against his chest, glowing for a moment before settling in.

It was a numb spiral for the next few minutes, filled with pacing and pacing and finally Davey yelling and punching the wall beside him, splitting his knuckles as he crumbled to the ground in sobs.  
He had to get home.  
He had to fix this.  
He has to change this-  
And he would.

***

Les has been less than happy about leaving early, but didn't ask many more questions when he saw the pain in Davey's eyes, simply gave his brother's hand a squeeze as they neared their door. Sarah would know what to do. She had to.

Davey knocked harshly on the front door before his sister answered it.

"Davey, you- what happened to your hands?" Sarah gasped.

"I need your help." Davey whispered quietly.

***

Sarah looked at her brother in pity as he sat on the lid of their toilet, shaking violently with choked-back sobs.

"A-And you probably hate me now, but-" Davey sniffled.

"Davey, no, of course I don't- I know how you feel." Sarah bent down and rubbed Davey's shoulder comfortingly.

"How?" It came out harsher than Davey meant it to.

"Davey, I-" Sarah reaches for the collar of her shirt and lowered it just enough for the corner of a bi-sexual pride flag to show itself.

Davey's eyes widened, "B-But- I thought- I thought you told me- you said to us that it was black and white-"

"And, I was able to get away with it because no man polite enough is going to ask a woman to show her chest, even if it really is just the same as showing one's collarbone." Sarah smiled gently.

"B-But everyone's going to want to see mine- dad will, the newsies, the-"

"Why is it a bad thing?"

"You know the answer to that, it's the same reason you say you're straight." Davey covered his face with his hands, "My plan...my life.."

"Davey..." Sarah frowned.

"You at least have the potential to like the opposite gender! I don't!" Davey cried out quietly.

"Look, we- what if we hide it for a day?" Sarah suggested.

"How?" Davey's chest shook.

Sarah smiled and turned towards the cabinets of the bathroom sink, pulling out different containers before turning back to Davey, "Make-up."

"For how long?"

"Just for a day- any longer than that and there could be affects." Sarah frowned.

"Affects...?" Davey cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I've only heard, but- say that you're...a homosexual and- you see a boy you particularly fancy...if you're trying to hide your sexuality when you see them- bad things happen."

"Bad things?"

"I'm not sure- but your body is essentially rejecting the sexuality you're trying to use as cover, in any way it can."

"Well- wh-what's the worse that could happen." Davey fretted as he lowered his collar, allowing Sarah to begin covering it up with a black and white flag.

"Don't say that. That phrase never ends well in books." Sarah chuckled.

"Well, lucky for us we're not in a book, are we?" Davey snorted as his sister simply shook her head, "Besides, I don't like anyone."

"Are you sure?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

Davey hesitated before nodding, "Positive."

***

Part 2 coming soon!  
-Jay


	6. Sexuality AU: Part 2

Davey could feel his heart pounding as he ambled towards the lodging house.  
Les skipped happily alongside him, unaware of the inner term-oil that currently tossed about within his brother's mind.

Not only did Davey have to deal with the fellas seeing his fake pride flag, painted over by none other than his sister, but also had to deal with Jack.

Or...not?

When Davey finally made his way up to the bunking area of the lodging house, where he usually met up with Jack, not sure where else to go even if jack decided to not communicate with him today, he was met with a dark and seemingly empty room.

"Where'd they go?" Les frowned, tugging on Davey's sleeve.

"I-I don't know," Davey's mouth went dry. Were they ignoring Davey in solitude for Jack? Was that what was happening? Of course it was. Jack was their leader and of course he would have let them know that Davey was bothering him. Why did he say all those awful things? Had they been awful?  
When Davey looked back on it, perhaps he was the victim, and Jack was just being over dramatic and-

You ostracized him.  
You led him on.

The second realization seemed to kick Davey in the gut when he allowed himself to recall last night's events.  
Jack had implied it- had implied that Davey led him on and-  
Did that mean Jack...?  
No.  
Davey set his jaw. He'd been in the right.  
He'd been in the right.  
He meant normal in a practical sense, by definition.  
Average.  
That he could live an average life free of judgement and shame and- shame?  
That implied that he liking boys- not that he did- well, obviously he did- but that that fact somehow was supposed to make him feel shameful.  
Did he feel shameful? Should he? He-

"Surprise!" The entirety of the newsies leapt out from behind and under bunk beds as well as chests- and Race just dropped from the ceiling.

Davey stared with wide eyes before furrowing his brow in confusion, "F-For?"

"It's your birthday! Or did you forget?" Specs leapt up from where he'd been hiding under a bunk with something in his hands.

A lumpy chocolate cake on a flimsy plate approached Davey, "We would sing ya a song but none of us can remember the words." Race rubbed his back from where he'd landed on the floor.

"Yeah, not all of us have birthdays every year." Mush chuckled, "I know I don't."

"Actually-" Davey chuckled before he was interrupted.

"Hey, Birthday-Boy, you're eighteen, isn't you?" Jack leaned against a bedpost adjacent to Davey who stiffened up at his voice and felt his throat grow tight, "How's about you show us them snazzy pride flag of yours?"

Davey saw something in Jack's eyes that he'd never seen before, and it was something close to menace- but not as strong...bitterness- no...hurt.  
Betrayal. All of the above?  
Jack wasn't one to call people out for personal things, which is why it caught Davey off guard in this instant as he reached for his collar, pulling it down to reveal a black and white flag as he kept eye contact with Jack for a second after before looking away as he felt dizzy.

"Snazzy," Specs hummed.

"Good for you." Race gave an awkward smile.

Most of the people in the room shared an awkward tension before Crutchie cleared his throat from across the room, "Um, fellas! How's about you dig into the cake I made?"

Davey looked at the lumpy cake before him and gave a small smile, "You know, we already had cake this morning, so how about you all share it without me?"

"But we-" Les began before Davey covered his mouth with a hand. He felt dizzier by the second and every time he shot a glance at Jack, who's eyes hadn't moved from Davey's chest, he felt sicker.

"Aw, alright, but we's'll save a piece for you." Crutchie called.

"Sounds good!" Davey remarked quickly, "I'll- I'll be right back!" He quickly made his way towards the back of the lodge and ran up the steps to the roof, slamming the door shut behind him and staggering to his knees to cough. His body shook with coughs and sputters before a few drops of...blood? Fell from Davey's lips- except it wasn't blood. It had the consistency and sense of blood but came out in a quite literal rainbow of colors.

"Th-The hell is this?" Davey whispered before going into another coughing fit, this time with more "blood" dripping from his mouth before he could sit up again.  
He sat against the nearest wall, panting, for a few minutes before he heard the door to the roof freak open and he quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, using his shoe to smear the blood on the ground away.

He was almost surprised when he saw Jack, approaching him slowly with a blank look before leaning against the wall beside him, standing with his back to the lodge as he looked out across New York, Davey sitting with his back to the city in contrast.

"Glad you're happy with what you got. Yous is happy, right?" Jack murmured.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Davey murmured.

"Was just afraid you weren't going to be normal is all." Jack muttered bitterly.

"Here we go." Davey grumbled.

"Here we go what?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to get all emotional about one thing I accidentally said!" Davey scoffed, throwing his hands up.

"Well, did you mean it?" Jack's voice was level.

Davey paused and considered this, "That liking boys isn't normal?"

Jack nodded.

Davey chewed on the inside of his cheek and then sighed, getting up and facing the city, leaning against the wall as well, "It's," he used his hand to motion around, "It's not statistically average."

"But it's wrong, isn't it?" Jack snorted.

"That's not what I said-"

"Dave," Jack turned to the brunette with a confused look, Davey meeting it with a nervous one, "I can't wrap my head around you."

"Wh-Why's that?" Davey murmured.

"Because, you-" Jack rubbed his forehead, "You have so many words in your head and you never pick the right ones."

Davey's eyes widened and he scoffed, "Really?"

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes as Davey turned to face him.

"Jack, you- you say that as if you've never done anything wrong." Davey furrowed his brow.

"You never led a guy on." Jack gritted his teeth.

"And you haven't?" Davey spat out.

Jack's eyebrows lifted, "You-"

"I'm not just talking romantic, Jack- I'm talking about trust. Now I know you came back later but do you ever think it didn't hurt when you left us for Pulitzer? Left me? In the middle of the rally- you made me look like a fool!"

"Oh, so is your ego the only thing you're worried about?" Jack gripped the edge of the wall tightly, "The fact that other people didn't care what you had to say if I wasn't-"

"That you didn't care what I had to say!" Davey could feel tears prickle are the corner of his eyes, "You want to talk about being led on? Fine. I trusted you, Jack, I trusted you and-"

"Don't you think I want to be normal!?" Jack shouted.

This silenced Davey who took a step back.

"Great." Jack muttered, rubbing a hand over his face, "Great, now I-"

"Jack-"

"Ever wonder why I stay a Newsie? Huh? It's because I know I can never have it better- ain't nobody going to let me live myself a normal life- and for what? Something I was born with? Inevitably unchangeable? Knowing the chances of me finding happiness in this god forsaken world is so low that I-"

"I was wrong, Jack." Davey whispered.

Jack looked like Davey had just punched someone. He'd never heard him admit when he was wrong.

"I was stupid and I was scared- and you were being smart and I couldn't handle that." Davey breathed out, "N-Not you being smart but- but the things you were saying and meant because of it..." Davey looked at his feet, "I've been so prepared for my life for so long and I...I wasn't prepared for you...so- so when you start making these suggestions that maybe my life is something other than what I planned...I was scared- god I-" He carded a hand through his hair, knocking his cap off behind him, "I was so scared of uncertainty because it's always been there but never that prominent and-" A few tears slipped down Davey's face, "I treated you like shit and I shouldn't have...you didn't deserve that and- I just was so unsure of how to do things and what to say that I said some really stupid things because I can't be smart with my feelings like you are..."

Jack had a look of horror and surprise on his face but shook it off quickly to respond to Davey, "You think I'm smart with feelings? Davey, I haven't been accepting any of your reasoning just because I was angry. I- we both flubbed up and-"

"I know-"

"And you're tears are-"

"I know." Davey sighed, wiping away the water from his eyes.

"No, Dave, look-" Jack murmured.

Davey frowned in confusion before looking down at his hand. There was a streak of rainbow and horror flooded him. He shakily touched a hand to his face and looked at it, seeing more rainbow, "N-No-"

"Dave-" Jack murmured.

"No- n-no- this isn't- this isn't supposed to be what happens-" Davey's voice shook, "It's supposed to be fine and- and-"

"And normal?" Jack swallowed nervously.

"Not normal!" Davey snapped, "Its supposed to be good! My life is supposed to be good and now it can't be!" He was full on sobbing now, back shaking as multi-colored tears dropped down from his face and his voice shook.

"Dave.." Jack's voice broke as he gently put a hand on the other's shoulder.

Davey crumpled into the hand with sobs, "I-I don't want a- a bad life- but I don't- I don't want- want an- an- a-"

"If you say normal, that's okay, Dave, I know it's not what you mean-"

"I want to- I wa- I want-" Davey fell to his knees, "I sound like a child." He sobbed into his knees.

"Dave, I don't know what's going on," Jack whispered, crouching down before the other, "But, we'll work through it- what do you want?"

Davey's head snapped with, smeared with colors, "I-I want you. A-And I-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he let his head fall back into his knees with more sobs.

Jack flinched, "Wh-What?"

Davey sniffled and rubbed his face quickly when he lifted it an inch. He took in a shaky breath before letting out another sob, "I-I'm in love with you, Jack- a-and I don't know what to-to do."

Jack felt his heart spin and shatter at the same time, "But- your- your flag- it-"

Davey unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and began to rub at the black and white flag until it faded into colors, revealing a gay pride flag. This sent Davey into hysterical crying as his voice grew thick with watery sobs.

"Oh, Dave.." Jack's voice was filled with pity and sorrow, "Why didn't you...you could have told me..."

"H-How? After giving you so much shit about it yesterday, how?" Davey cried.

"Because I know how hard it is- and I know- Dave, I've known you long enough that your intentions aren't to hurt anyone." Jack moved over to sit beside Davey, allowing the boy to lean in gingerly against him and rest his head on his shoulder, "You don't need to...to be anyone else to have a good life."

"Y-You didn't seem too sure of that for yourself a few minutes ago." Davey fretted.

"That's because I wasn't remembering that I have you, I was so busy fighting with you, I forgot that...you're what makes my day. I guess without that, life didn't seem as good."

"You don't care that I...that we fought?" Davey sniffed.

"Of course I care, but I don't hate you, if that's what you mean. Dave, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You- have?" Davey whispered.

"How could I not?"

"I get way too worked up about things." Davey chuckled quietly, "Point right now."

"Well, it's your passion. Which comes in handy too."

"I'm never going to not regret how I treated you yesterday." Davey whispered.

"Never is a long time.." Jack gently kissed Davey's temple, "You don't have to forgive yourself now, but do that eventually."

Davey was quiet for a moment before sighing quietly, "O-Okay..."

"I've already forgiven you, Davey." Jack hummed.

"You don't hold grudges then." Davey chuckled.

"We threatened an entire news company, Dave, I think I do."

"Well...I'm glad you forgive me then- because I wouldn't forgive me so easy."

"Oh, no, yeah, you'll definitely have to work for it too." Jack grinned.

"How's that?" Davey looked up at Jack.

"For one, today we go Seventy-Thirty- and I gets to kiss ya' on the job."

"J-Jack, I'm not- I'm not out to anyone-"

"Who's said anyone needs to see it?" Jack's eyes softened, "And if yous don't want that, then just eat the cake that Crutchie made and we're fair."

"I'll take the kisses." Davey sighed, relaxing into Jack, "But tomorrow...I just want to stay here for today."

"I'd like that too, Dave..."

"Have a normal day...have a good day." Davey whispered as he closed his eyes, pressing his cheek gently to Jack's shoulder.


	7. You is Cute, Maybe (Fantasy AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest Javid Fic I've written in one go let's dO thIS
> 
> Fanfic for Nervously-Spouting-Poety on Tumblr of their DND/Fantasy AU   
> ***  
> DND/FANTASY AU  
> ***

Davey Jacobs couldn't describe his life simply because it just wasn't constant.   
Everything seemed to be a never changing cycle, while in rival with that, it never seemed to stop changing.  
To put it plainly, history had seemingly been repeating itself, just with different people in different towns. The one constant that he could clearly put a pin to was safety. Or rather, the lack thereof. Safety was a luxury that Davey Jacobs was unable to have, and a prompt to make sure that the opposite was true for Les.

David was sure he could put up with the constant riots and protests that came with being a Giant, but he wasn't sure if Les was able to as well. And given that the other boy wouldn't even have to deal with these issues in the first place if not for Davey left him feeling as though he constantly had to make up for everything he did.  
Les was different to Davey in ways that could be spotted from the first time you saw him- in size, species, and characteristics.

Davey preferred a quiet life, one that didn't take too much energy to uphold but gave him the opportunity to feel energetic about it when he wanted to.  
Les was a nonstop ball of energy, he had been since Davey had first found him, a very small abyssal tiefling, abandoned by his parents in a rickety building, part of an empty town Davey had resided in until bandits drove him out.  
Les had no desire to continuously live in the confinements of a cave- such as their current residence.   
It was a nice cave, in comparison to others they'd lived in. It wasn't too drafty, seeing as it only had one clear entrance, a make-shift door set up there that kept trespassers from coming in, and Les from getting out.  
It wasn't as if Les was some kind of prisoner though, if he truly wanted out, Davey couldn't say no to his pleading. He understood what it was like to have your life controlled by other people's actions and he didn't want that for the younger, but that didn't stop him from enforcing rules that were set with their current location.

"What do you mean I can't go to the edge of the forest? It's just the edge! Not even in it- and it's halfway down the mountain anyway!" The tiefling whined.

"Because, knights could very easily be waiting there- or lord knows who-"

"And what's wrong with knights? Not all of them are bad." Les scoffed and rolled his eyes from where he sat on Davey's shoulder, the older boy sitting with one knee up and the other leg laying flat as he struggled to read a book the size of his finger, "These words are just gibberish at this point..." he muttered before processing Les's words, "Not all bad? Les, there are many people after me but knights are the most persistent. Stubborn, I should say. They're not good news and they'll take any chance they can get to have leverage over me. That means you."

"I can outrun their swords!" Les defended, standing up shakily.

"And what if they have bows? Their aim may be god-awful but an arrow to any part of your body means possible immobilization. You can't even fly yet-"

"Can too!" Les argued, bending his knees and tearing up to jump.

"Les-" Davey groaned with a tone that implied that this was a frequent occurrence.

The smaller boy had already set his mind to it, jumping swiftly from the brunette's shoulder before spastically flapping his wings and squeaking as Davey caught him a few feet above the ground.

"Nice try, but until you learn proper self-defense and basic flying, you shouldn't go beyond the meadows." Davey set Les down gently to his left on a small pile of lamb's wool that Davey had managed to collect from where the local livestock had left bits of their tufts on prickly bushes, making Les a make-shift bed.

"They won't attack me if they don't know I'm with you! I can be sneaky!" Les tried, looking up at his brother with a pleading grin.

"Humans go after me specifically because of how noticeable I am. It doesn't matter to them what species you are- if you aren't human, you aren't worthy of their presence." Davey spat out the last part cynically.

"Oh come on, not all humans are bad." Les groaned, flopping onto the wool and staring up at the stone ceiling, winds spread out behind him, laying flat on the wool.

"Oh yeah? Which humans have you been talking to?" Davey chuckled, bringing the book closer to his eyes and squinting, "I can't see when it's this dark- we need to get some lanterns in here, or- hey, how about we go catch some fireflies later? Of course, we'll have to release them in the morning but-"

"That Human with the cape that keeps comin' to talk you seems awful friendly." Les hummed like this was nothing, closing his eyes.

Davey flinched, laughing nervously, "What?"

"Oh please, you think I don't listen whenever I hear you talking outside? The cracks in the door may be small for you to see out of- but they're Les head sized for me!" Les grinned up at his now panicking brother who had set his tiny, for him, book down on the side of him that Les wasn't on.

"He comes to threaten me every week, Les- I wouldn't call that friendly-"

"He just doesn't know how to start a conversation and that's the best way he can!" Les sat up defensively, "He threatens you, you try to stutter out a response, and then you two go off on some nonsense about town politics or how the weather is going. His threats are like- completely empty." The small boy snorted.

"Oh please, he's a knight." Davey huffed.

"But you're always so happy to see him." Les scoffed.

"I am not!" Davey blushed, "I told you, all knights are-"

"Bad news, yeah, I know. But you guys just end up flirting and-"

"Flirting? How do you know what flirting is?" Davey stuttered out.

"Well..." Les shrugged, "I just figure it's when you make the other person kinda flustered and-"

"Jack does not make me flustered." Davey sniffed.

"You know his name?" Les perked up with a cheeky grin.

"Be quiet." Davey groaned, running his hands over his face.

Les paused before continuing, "Does he know your name?"

Davey kept his hands over his face a moment, "Obviously. I wasn't going to be rude and not introduce myself."

"How come you can he so closed minded about knights when you're obviously wrong?" Les argued, furrowing his brow.

"Jack is- I don't know what his intentions are-"

"I think if he had the means to hurt you by now, he woulda'." Les sighed.

"He could just be..trying to warm up to me and-"

"He comes here once a week red in the face when he sees you. Nobody is that good at acting, especially knights. We've got bards for that." The younger flopped back down onto the bed.

"He...he doesn't actually..." Davey whispered, thoughts that he'd tried so hard to suppress beginning to surface. He immediately snapped into productive mode to keep the thoughts at bay, "I'm going go out and do some gardening. You're welcome to come outside as well if you promise not to go past the meadows-"

"I'll stay in here until nighttime." Les yawned tiredly, curling up so he could tuck his nose under his tail, "Light hurts my eyes too much."

Davey smiled fondly at his brother before giving a small nod and heading for the door made up of tree trunks, laced together with twine, opening it, with a croak from the wood, before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

The feeling of bliss that sunlight gave him as soon as he walked out of the shadows of the front of the cave filled Davey with pure bliss. He gingerly placed a bare foot down on fresh, green grass before sighing and turning to the right where a field of orange poppy flowers that ran down the hill greeted him, a small stream running on his side of the field, he cupped a hand and threw it over the field, affectively watering a third of the flowers. He moved downhill so sunlight touched his whole face, and part of his shoulders now. The light of evening being soft and warming against a gentle breeze.  
Davey sighed blissfully before taking another handful of water and tossing it onto the field, large droplets splashing down until Davey heard a screech, causing the giant to take a few steps back, "O-Oh dear-" He whispered, "Did um- did someone move into the flowers? I'm sorry I didn't notice- I-I was just watering them and-"

A brunette sat up from where he was laying down in the field, hidden from the poppies that had draped over him, he stood up slowly and shook his arms, water flying off around him, "Geez, this'll rust it for sure." He groaned.

"You-" Davey froze.

Jack stiffened at the acknowledgement before giving a small wave and immediately regretting the decision, "I'm, hi, I- uh- I was just uh- got tired walking up the hill and-"

"What are you doing here again?" Davey sighed tiredly but couldn't hide a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Th-The usual um- just- just checking in and-"

Davey suddenly frowned, "The usual is you threatening to take care of me, if that's the case, can I politely ask you to um- just- just not today?"

"N-Not today?" Jack sounded dejected, "Oh um yeah- I uh- just uh- was uh- well, I wasn't coming to slay you- I was just-"

Davey stiffened, "W-Wait are you- are you after my brother-" His voice was hushed and terrified and he began backing up towards the door protectively.

"No! No, no, I would never- y-your what?" Jack swallowed nervously.

"Listen, I can take you and your people getting after me, but you can't bring Les into this, okay? He wouldn't hurt a fly-"

"And you would?" Jack chirped up.

Davey furrowed his brow before leaning forward, crouching down and picking jack up by his cape, eyes solidly serious, "You think I would?"

"F-From my current point of view?" The knight squeaked.

Davey cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"N-No- I um- no- I don't think you um- you don't seem to? To have the uh- the intentions to hurt others-" Jack looked at his dangling feet, "I-I do have um- a particular dislike of these here heights though- if you wouldn't mind- I jus' fell from this rickety ol' penthouse once an'-"

"You what?" Davey tried to stifle a chuckle, respectively placing Jack down.

"Well I Uh- got a second story room in this inn down in the town and may have lost my footin' while sparring with Crutchie and-"

"Crutchie?" Davey cocked his head.

Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled with a nod, "He helps me with uh- with business and what not."

"Like slaying giants?" Davey frowned slightly.

"Um...yeah.." Jack muttered sheepishly.

"Right..well, it was um...interesting chatting with you...for the third time this week, but-"

"I've never actually-" Jack started at the same time.

"What was that?" Davey lifted his eyebrows.

"Dave, I don't have the means to- to hurt-" The swish of an arrow interrupted Jack as it whizzed by him, just missing his shoulder.

Davey swiftly looked to the edge of the forest, seeing two men, one with a sword drawn and the other with a bow.

"They're here for me." Davey and Jack both remarked in unison before looking at each other in confusion.

Another arrow flew and hit Davey this time in the hand. He hissed in pain, waving it with a few curses, "God awful aim-"

"Dave I-"

"Sh, no time for words, we have to go." Davey scooped Jack up and covered him with both hands, beginning to turn towards the cave before the aspect of them finding Les came to his mind, causing him to stumble down the side of the mountain, away from the two men who begin to race after them, appearing and reappearing just behind David, "How are they using magic, Jack-"

"Oh, you don't want tah know nothin' about them-" Jack mumbled from within Davey's protective hands, just barely able to see through his fingers, "Look jus- just uh- drop- drop me off somewhere, they'll stop chasin' you-"

"Aren't they just doing your job for you?" Davey remarked bitterly.

"That's- that is not a fair accusation, Dave-" Jack began.

"What is then?" The giant rolled his eyes, continuing on with some space between him and the two pursuers, "You come here every time under the pretense that you've got a job to do and all you do is stall. Why not just get it over with? Are you trying to- befriend me or something so you can get me when I least expect it? Because I- just do something, I can't continue to talk to you without ever knowing what to expect."

Jack swallowed nervously, "I-I don't have the means to hurt you-"

"How do I know that?" Davey whispered, not that Jack couldn't hear.

"Because-" Jack nudged with his back at Davey's hands, making him loosen his grip, "I ain't lettin' these fellas hurt you."

"What? S-So that you can- take the bounty versus them-"

"Christ, Dave! I don't care about no bounty, I care about you! You don't believe me? Fine, I'll show you-" Jack hopped on the edge of Dave's hand, looking down at the stream they were about to pass over.

"Jack-" Davey began to close his hands as Jack prepared to jump.

"I ain't lettin' them hurt you, Dave-"

"Jack-!" Davey clamped his hands shut a moment too late, Jack leaping from his grip and falling towards the water, "JACK-" Davey leapt over the stream, nearly falling over with how quickly her turned around to try and catch the boy, only to see him disappear from thin air, "O-Oh god- he disintegrating on impact-"

"Not quite!" A snobby voice came from a dark brunette, one of the pursuers who now had Jack held back by his arms, struggling for freedom.

"Thanks for the help!" The other pursuer cackle before tightening his grip on Jack, "I'm sure you won't mind us takin' care of your boyfriend then- they did say it didn't matter if he was dead OR alive, did they Morris?" The dark brunette cocked an eye at his brother.

"So they says." Morris nodded.

The other boy got a firm grip of Jack's head, "I'll be merciful to him, giant, you don't gotta worry about him anymore, just a quick snap and-"

"NO-" Davey yelled, grabbing for Morris and quickly picking up, holding him up high threateningly, "Touch him and and drop him." Davey growled, blood dripping from the arrow wound in the hand he held Morris in.

Oscar looked panicked, "He can just-"

"Oh trust me, I know how magic works, I can crush him faster than he can transfer himself anywhere." Davey's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on Morris, "Let him go."

Oscar looked conflicted before he seemed to growl and release Jack.

Jack stumbled forward, scrambling away from Oscar and looking up at Davey in a panic.

"N-Now let him go." Oscar glared up at Davey.

"Promise you won't hurt him again." Davey nodded fo Jack.

"I can't promise nothin other than his life is safe right now." Oscar spat.

Davey held onto Morris tighter, "Let him-" the breath got knocked out of Davey as something sharp pierced his skin, causing him to drop Morris, who quickly vanished from thin air, not reappearing anywhere that Davey could see.

"Having a giant on your side i-is cheatin'!" Morris snarled at Jack before also vanishing.

"So is usin' magic that ain't yours-!" Jack snapped quickly before becoming aware of the silence and absence of the Delanceys. He sighed and fell onto his back with a groan, "I hate those two and-" Jack yelped as the ground shook with Davey falling to his knees.

Jack sat up, looking concerned at Davey before his eyes widened, only just now noticing the long-sword plunged into Davey's palm, halfway through, "O-Oh my god, Dave-" he quickly waded across the river, chain-meal making it harder but not impossible to do so as he made his way to the other side of the stream, where Davey sat on his knees, clutching the base of his hand with his other, looking like he might cry.

"I-It really hurts." Davey's voice cracked and he mentally cursed himself for how childish he sounded.

"H-Hey, it's goin'a be okay.." Jack swallowed nervously, "Can I see it?" He murmured.

Davey hesitated before gingerly lowering his hand.

"Oh geez, Dave, that's nearly all the way through your hand.."

"Mhm.." Davey hissed in pain, the grass beneath him colder than earlier as night began to fall, "I need to- to get back to Les- the mountain is just a few minutes walk- I've got medicine there-"

"O-Okay, just take it easy." Jack murmured as Davey nodded, offering his other hand, only slightly covered in blood, allowing the brunette to kneel down on his palm, getting it wet from the stream water, not that Davey particularly cared or noticed as he slowly got to his feet and began to drag them back towards the cave.

"I'm sure you've...you've got a lot of questions." Jack cleared his throat.

"That doesn't even begin to sum it up." Davey snorted.

"Well, those guys-" Jack began with a sigh.

"I don't care about those guys." Davey murmured into the cool, still night air, "I care about you and why you thought it was a good idea to jump into a river. That could have killed you."

"Yeah, I...hadn't really considered that until I was falling..." Jack murmured.

"Why did you do that...?" Davey slowed his pace as they reached the base of the poppy field, still having a ways up the hill.

"It was uh...you know...grand gesture and what not..."

"A grand gesture? You risking your life was a grand gesture?" Davey rolled his eyes.

"How else was you going to believe that I didn't want to hurt you..?" Jack murmured.

"I-" Davey sighed, shaking his head as he began the trek up the hill of a mountain, "I don't know..."

"You've had bad experiences with humans, I know- a-and to be honest, I wasn't really sure uh- what to expect before I saws you...and then I did and I..."

"You...?" Davey glanced down at Jack.

"I was just so...taken back?" Jack murmured, face redeeming, "I-I don't know- I was just surprised..."

"That I wasn't trying to eat you?" Davey squinted bitterly.

"That those town folk could see you as anything but this adorable dork who was polite enough to- to give me time to finish my sentence when I was trying to threaten your life." Jack scratched the back of his head.

Davey blushed with a shrug as he reached the door to the cave, "I uh- well, most giants are like me...they want peace, but everyone is too afraid of the potential that we have to...to hurt others. I don't want to do that..." He mumbled before lowering his hand to the ground.

Jack paused, staying on his palm, "I don't think anybody is like you, Dave...giant or not..."

Davey felt his heart skip a beat at that statement. He looked away and cleared his throat, "You um...you can leave if you want to..."

"You really...you're not going to believe what I say, are you?" Jack chuckled softly, "I guess if...people've been treating you one way your whole life...it would be difficult to-"

"Jack, I don't think it's a good idea you hang out around me-"

"I've already got a bounty on me, ain't I?" Jack laughed sarcastically, "You don't get it, do you, Dave? I want to be around you. Like a-a lot."

"I..." Davey couldn't find words. Until he finally could form the best thing he could think of, "I trust you."

Jack's eyes lit up and a small smile spread across his face, "Um...do you mind if I uh...hang out around here until morning?"

"Oh-" Was all Davey could say. He had never really had somebody come into any of his living areas before other than Les, it was a foreign concept, "Les is never going to let me live this down.." He sighed.

"Les? You...is that your brother?"

"Yes-" Davey began, "You can stay...but you have to do me a favor.

***

Several minutes later, Davey opened the door, entering the cave with more nets and jars of fireflies than you could count, illuminating the cave as he shut the door behind him and set the jars around, pausing as he ran out of jars of lightning creatures and reached a sleeping Les, glowing yellow and green from the luminescent creatures.  
He smiled fondly with a nod before turning to Jack, who was looking around the dim cave in awe, looking at a pile of cotton and wool that was the size of a house, "That looks comfortable as hell." He breathed.

"It gets a bit old after it's the only thing you can sleep on for years- and flattens more for me than it probably would for you." Davey chuckled as he headed for a large boulder with divots in it, harboring small herbs and medicine bottles.  
He looked at them awkwardly before speaking up quietly, "I usually have Les so this but uh- could you help me with this?" Davey held his wounded hand up.

Jack smiled softly with a nod before heading over to help Davey.

***

Davey sat on his bed while Jack finished dressing his wound with large scraps of fabric that covered it. Signing when his work was done, the knight leaned against Davey's thumb, looking up at the boy's smile with a slight frown.

"What..?" Davey murmured in a hushed voice.

"This is all my fault...they wouldn't'a hurt ya if it wasn't for me...I'm sorry, Dave..." Jack looked away.

"Hey, no- people can just be...really...bad...sometimes- Sorry- words are um-"

"They don't come easily around you." Jack finished Davey's sentence before growing flustered, "Th-That's how it is for me about you anyway- not that you feel that way or even- uh- I should stop rambling and all that, but-"

"You're fine, Jack.." Davey chuckled quietly, gently moving the thumb that Jack leaned against to give him an affectionate nudge.

Jack rested his arms on the top of the thumb and laid his head down, "I'm just so sorry, Dave...you is hurtin' now..."

Davey felt fears collect in his eyes as he mustered a shaky huff of a breath, "You really...care about me, don't you...?"

"'Course I do...how couldn't I...?" Jack blinked at Davey with a fond smile, making the giant blush further.

"Wh-Whats that supposed to mean?" Davey smiled in return.

"You caught me off guard...you were just...so...brilliant? You is- cute-"Jack immediately shook his head, "Maybe- um-" He shook his head; "That uh- that sounds lame, f-forget I said that-"

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

Jack could feel Davey's heart beat through his thumb, quick and unsteady, he wrapped his arms gently around the thumb, reassuringly, "I-I mean sure- obviously- y-you gotta get a mirror in this place, Dave." He shuffled his feet gently.

Davey couldn't hold back a wide grin before he used his other hand to hide his face, "You're just being nice."

"I'm bein' honest!" Jack defended, "I- I mean it, Dave- you is- god, I mean- have you taken a good look at yourself lately?"

"I guess I wish I saw myself that way then." Davey eased himself into a laying position before gently setting his hand on his chest, Jack hopping off and sitting on it as Davey rested his hands to his sides, staring up at the ceiling, "People have been calling me a monster for so long that I guess I kind of...believe it sometimes..."

"I've never fallen faster for someone." Jack rested his head in his hand.

"F-Fallen?" Davey's eyes darted down to Jack who looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"U-Uh- I mean- you know- when I feel to the stream- and what not-"

"Mhm." Davey smiled.

"You is cute, Dave, Jesus! Are you goin'a make me say it again until you believe it?" Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't...object..." Davey bit his bottom lip to conceal a grin.

"Cute and cocky, eh?" Jack smirked, "How charmin'."

"Me? Charming? Please, youre tue knight."

"Daveykinz thinks I'm charming~?" Jack batted his eyelashes.

"Shut up!" Davey's chest shook with laughter, causing Jack to wobble until he fell forward onto his face, face-planting on Davey's chin, he quickly sat up to lean against it.

"Careful, you'll make me fall even more for ya'." Jack grinned.

"That's not such a bad thing, we can fall together," Davey picked jack up by the cape, turning onto his side and placing the knight down beside his face where he could see him, "Get some rest."

"Mm, fine. But you're not allowed to accidentally crush me in my sleep."

"Giants aren't restless, you'll be fine." Davey chuckled in amusement.

Jack glanced over at Davey's face before gently leaning against his cheek, tucking his knees into the crook of his neck before swiftly playing a kiss on his cheek, "G'night."

It was a small feeling, Jack's lips on Davey's cheek, but was enough for him to feel it and smile, "Goodnight, Jack." He leaned forward to press the softest kiss he could on the top of the knight's head, making Jack curl up tighter from embarrassment, and in an attempt to hide a giddy smile before both boys began to drift into slumber.

Jack would later be rudely awoken by a chicken pecking at his face while an essentially purple demon tried to grab at the bird, yelling at it to get off his brother's new boyfriend.


End file.
